


Our Love Ain't Water Under the Bridge

by BellaP



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time fixes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Ain't Water Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Наша любовь не вода под мостом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502766) by [GLAY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLAY/pseuds/GLAY)



> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.

 

 

 

**5**

 

The package arrived two days after Steve broke the other Avengers out of the Raft. There was a letter attached to it with two single words written on the paper:

“ _Fuck you!_ ”

And inside the box was the flip phone, smashed to pieces.

Guess Tony didn't accept his apologies.

 

**4**

 

Tony Stark didn't sign the Accords. Not because he didn't believe in it anymore, but because he was done. Done with Iron Man. Now there was 149 countries supporting the Accords and calling out for the Avengers to be punished as they deserved. Who they think they are to do what they want, to spit on their will, the people's will to be safe from those who think that just because they are powerful, they know what is best for the people?

T'Challa tried to convince Steve to reconsider, about the Accords. Steve's answer was no. It would always be no. They were tying their hands. That was not why the Avengers were created. They were Earth's mightiest heroes, they should be allowed to break some rules, not be bound by them.

T'Challa asked for them to leave Wakanda in two days. He would still help with Bucky, but if Steve wasn't ready to compromise, the king wouldn't put his country in danger just because Captain America was too stubborn to see the truth.

The people were afraid of the Avengers, and Rogers wasn't helping to erase the people's fear.

 

**3**

 

Of course, as always, the Earth was under attack and the Avengers were called. The Accords were forgotten under the imminent threat of global extinction. Iron Man was called too and said no. He was retired, remember? So the Avengers, and some others heroes that they recruited at the last minute, went to the battle and, again, saved the planet.

With that, Steve Rogers and his band were pardoned. People saw that the Avengers were a necessity, no matter how uncontrollable they could be. They were back in the USA in days, back at the compound, and everything was back as was supposed to be in weeks. Except Iron Man.

Tony Stark didn't live in New York anymore. The day the Avengers were back, was the day he moved back to California. It was also the day that Pepper Potts announced that Stark Industries wouldn't be supporting the Avengers anymore. They were a bad investment.

 

**2**

 

Tony Stark was going to be a father. That was the news when Steve woke up on a rainy Tuesday. The baby's mother was unknown, because Pepper Potts and Tony weren't a couple for three years, and Stark Industries' CEO was engaged to be married with Tony's former bodyguard Happy Hogan.

The new Stark heir was born on February 5th and his first picture was taken by Vanity Fair two months later. Tony's smile on the pictures was so big that Steve didn't have the guts to try any kind of contact. Try to reach Tony again was always on Steve's mind since they were pardoned and came back to USA. Tony moving back to California the second the Avengers stepped on American soil was a very big clue of what Stark was thinking of building a new bridge between them.

The baby's name was James Stephen Stark. Steve didn't want to see any hope in this. He really didn't. But the baby had very big blue eyes, with some green sprinkled on it, and Tony's smile.

 

**1**

 

Five years after what everyone called “the Avengers' Civil War”, Wakanda's scientists finally broke HYDRA's programming and freed Bucky from the mind control.

Bucky was brought back to USA because one year ago Steve was able to drop all the charges against him, and get for his best friend amnesty. Bucky was a war hero, as Captain America, who went under severe trauma and needed help, not to be throw in a jail.

Bucky became an Avenger two weeks after his return and realized that something was wrong with Steve two weeks and a half later.

“This can't be healthy.”

“What?!” Steve jumped on the sofa. Sometimes he forgets that HYDRA's brainwashing was broken, but Bucky's training as Winter Soldier was still there. He could be as silent as Natasha when he wants do be.

“Your new fixation for Tony Stark's son.” Steve blushed and closed his sketchbook. Little James was practically on all the pages, because little James was Steve and Tony's plan for the future.

Officially, Pepper and Tony broke up after the Civil War. Unofficially, that happened since the Mandarin incident. They kept the farce because they were the new America's sweethearts and Stark Industries' stocks couldn't take another blow like that.

The truth was that Steve didn't lose a friend in Siberia. He lost so much more. He lost a future he planned with Tony. A future he threw through the window with his lies and his blindness when Bucky was concerned.

A future that would include little James.

“Please, go talk to him. Your moping is giving me chills.”

“Bucky, I don't think...”

“Go, before I kick you all across the country to California.” And Steve was certain that Bucky would do that. His best friend wasn't 100% back, HYDRA broke him in a way that not even Steve or the best psychiatrist could help, but in a way, he was back. Back and very bossy.

So Steve went to California to ask for forgiveness one more time.

 

**+1**

 

When Tony opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see Steve. He just sighed in that way Steve knew was the way Tony was thinking he was an idiot.

“Took you long enough.” Steve smiled, trying not to be hopeful, but Tony wasn't screaming, he wasn't throwing accusations, he was just looking at Steve and waiting for him to say something.

“I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I know that I acted like a spoiled brat with the Accords. I know that I ruined everything, and I'm not asking to be back in your life, I'm just asking for you to think about it, think if you can, one day, forgive me.” Steve said everything in one breath. This was it. Tony would say to him to fuck off or think about it. Five years is a long time to hold a grudge. Isn't it?

Tony sighed again and took one step from the door, in a silent invitation.

“Do you want do meet your son?” He said with a very small, but very genuine smile. “He does have your eyes.”

“Blue with a bit of green.”

“Like we always planned.”

“Yeah, like we planned.”

 


End file.
